The Hat of Romance
by katz1987
Summary: the sorting hat chooses your partner for the year , bonding you with magic to make you at least try and make it work. Harry did't sign up this, esp with Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Subject – Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

A/N – This is my first fic, I admit I own none of the characters or the wizarding world, they belong to JK Rowling. I have made it so that Voldemort is dead, and many of the main characters that were killed off survived! I hope you all enjoy the story; it has given me a few laughs writing it. Please review!! I shall only be posting new chapters if I know people are enjoying the story. Thanks in advance, and ENJOY! Kay.X

The Hat of Romance

Harry Potter, Defender of the light, the Golden boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor Seeker Champion stared at the Blonde haired, silver eyed boy (_or was that man, he certainly looked like a man, standing almost 6' compared to his 5'7, and those muscles..._) standing before him, noticing the mocking sneer on his (_luscious_) lips before his eyes promptly rolled back in his head and he fell in a ungraceful heap on the floor. The crowd consisting of the whole of the Hogwarts student body and its Professors looked down upon the prone body, some with shock but mostly all with amusement. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly, before he addressed the blonde haired man who was casting quick glances down upon Harry's still unconscious body, the old dusty sorting hat sit sitting proudly on his head.

"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and..." He stopped mid sentence to see Harry's eyes flutter open, pushing himself up with his arms, looking at him desperately, "and Harry Potter."He finished loudly to the surrounding people. A look of horror passed over Harry's face and his eyes flew closed again, his head bouncing back of the floor as he fainted again.

Draco nodded his head, ignoring the startled exclamations coming around him. His eyes looked into Dumbledore's laughing blue ones. His face had his Malfoy mask on, hiding the growing excitement and nervousness that was growing within him. Looking down upon Harry, he couldn't help how his eyes seemed to soften at the sight before him.

Harry lay in a clumsy heap at his feet, the large Sorting Hat falling over his face, hiding his long untidy hair. Although he was still extremely underweight, Draco could forgive that as he had destroyed the Dark Lord only a few weeks before. His robes were scruffy and thread worn, although Draco knew he probably owned more money than himself. (_Stupid Gryffindor, always being so humble._) So much was unknown about the boy before him, and Draco was determined to discover every secret about his Gryffindor. Mine. (_My Harry_). He liked the sound of that, he smirked to himself.

Smirking to himself, he slid his hands under his fallen partner and easily lifted him, settling him comfortably in his arms, his mop of dark hair tucked under his chin. The look in his eyes threatened the other people to comment on his unusual show of kindness. Walking across the room, he sat down in his chosen seat, settling Harry gently on his lap, a smirk on his proud face.

Around the room, other pairs chosen by the huge hat, that was still sitting upon Harry's head Malfoy noticed with a grin, sat talking quietly with one another feeling a little nervous and embarrassed. Or they were, before the Sorting hat announced the surprise announcement that of all the people in the huge hall, and there were quite a few, that Harry Potters best match was himself, Draco Malfoy. Silence was still the main noise, or lack of.

The students could only stare in awe, some in dismay, as their saviour, the-boy-who-fought-and-won, lay passively in the arms of his arch rival, this evil nemesis, Draco Malfoy. The whole room was silent, the soft snickering of Professor Snape echoing quietly around the room. Not only had the sorting hat paired the Golden Boy with the Ice Prince of Slytherin, it had revealed this "partnering" had been meant since they both started the wonderful School of wizarding, Hogwarts.

Everyone knew about Draco Malfoy, his reputation flew round the school and it was no surprise to anyone. But Harry Potter!? This was a huge revelation to everybody, and unknown to all, Harry himself. Who would off expected, Harry Potter, Saviour and top wizard of the world, Number 1 heart throb of witches' magazine, was gay.

Hermione Granger, Head Girl of the Year, partner and girlfriend of Ron Weasley, had to hold onto said person's arm tightly, all the while quietly yelling at her red haired moron of a boyfriend.

"It's a curse, that must be the answer! Malfoy must have put a spell on the Hat to trick Harry into being his partner! Hermione, let me go, Harry is sitting in another Boys lap! It's wrong, so wrong, we must save him!" his Gryffindor braveness made him rise to his feet, to save his damsel in distress across the hall from his arch nemesis's arms. "He must have to see a professional healer, if the hat is reading that he prefers men to women, we all know he is meant for my sister Ginny. He must be emotionally and mentally ill. Don't worry Harry, I'll save you!"

Hermione, shaking her long curly hair, looked around the room with a look of exasperation on her face. Ron was still in his Gryffindor 'save his best friend from darkness' persona and she gritted her teeth together in frustration that he continued to ignore her. Finally, her infamous temper exploded like a volcano, causing shock waves around the hall. All conservations stopped dead, the vision of a she demon, her mad hair flowing wildly with the magic and rage causing awe and fear to spread round everyone.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU STUPID ARAGANT GRYFFINDOR IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SIT THERE, NOT ONLY IGNORING ME AND GOING ON ABOUT YOUR IDIOTIC SUGGESTIONS OF CORRUPTION AND DARKNESS, WHICH IS A LOAD OF BULL SHIT, IF YOU ASK ME, BUT TO SUGGEST A FELLOW WIZARD OR WITCH IS LESS BECAUSE OF THEIR SEXUAL PREFERNCE IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!" The last was shouted at a pitch that would have deafened any poor dog in the vicinity of the great hall. Breathing in a deep breath, it was obvious she had not finished "reprimanding" her red haired idiot. Around them, people tried not to cringe from the impressive sight of Hermione towering over the cowering boyfriend. Her temper was well known, and a few people smirked behind their hands. The rest of her tirade was done quietly, with words that seemed to slice like sharp daggers, if the look of horror on Ron's face was anything to go by. No one, not even the famous Harry Potter knew what she said that day, but the sight of Ron sobbing openly on the hall shocked everyone. When she silently pointed at the seat by her, he sat automatically, his eyes on the ground, one hand in hers. She suddenly seemed to relax and a smile crossed her face. The hall was in a shocked silence, contemplating that maybe, just maybe, Hermione really was a demon.

Neville Longbottom stared at the unusual sight of Harry lying, contentedly; it seemed, on Draco Malfoy's lap. In all the time Neville had known Harry, he had never seen him look so relaxed, even though he was still unconscious. A half smirk was on his face, as he seemed to snuggle deeper in Malfoy's embrace. It was most surreal. Beside him, holding his hand with a happy smile on her face was no other than Luna Lovegood.

Her long blonde hair was tied back in an untidy ponytail, helping highlight her bright grey/silver eyes. Although she was a year below Neville, he knew they were the perfect match when the Hat announced her name loudly and she came skipping from her place at the Ravenclaw table to take her place beside him. No objections were put forward and she and Longbottom took their place at a small table near Malfoy and Potter.

"The dark shadow, lost after he finished his path, will find a new path in the golden light." She stated proudly, causing Neville to look at her with a small smile. He was well use to her random and sometimes eccentric way of speaking.

Raising her hand, he kissed the back of it, trying to ignore how his face reddened as he did it. Across the hall, he smiled a little to himself as he saw his grandmother break into a bright smile. Staring at Luna, a small laugh escaped him as he noticed she had radishes hanging as ear rings. This girl was special, and in just the right way.

Draco Malfoy, blond haired, self proclaimed sex god of Slytherin, could not believe the famous Harry Potter was lying peacefully in his arms. While the commotion of their pairing spread around the hall, Draco realised when Harry went from unconscious to a deep sleep. Harry's eyes had opened a few moments before, and they seemed to be haunted. Draco had mumbled a few words to him, telling him to calm and rest, and to his great surprise, the golden boy seemed to comply without a protest, closing his eyes and relaxing against his warm body. A soft snore announced his passage into slumber.

Draco stared at him, a look of bewilderment and awe on his face, a real smiling fighting for dominance on his face. He knew, once Harry realised later what he had done, hell would break lose, but till then, Draco held on tightly and relished the feel of "His Harry" in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- A huge thank you to all that have read this story, especially those who have reviewed! I can't seem to stop thinking about this story, so here's another chapter for my fans. LOL. I know this chapter seems a little angsty, but understand this is important for this part of the story, things will get better!! Hope you enjoy, and please review! Thanks. Kay.

Running Away...Really

The sound of laughter and shouting woke Harry from his slumber, and he was more than a little disturbed to discover he was still in the Great Hall. His memories seemed confused and fuzzy, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember why he was here. That all changed when he realised he was sitting on someone. With a womanly squeak of fright, he jumped to his feet, trying hard to get his composure back. Blonde hair was all it took to show who he had been, he hated to even think the word, "snuggling" with. Malfoy... Draco Malfoy. Someone AK me now, he thought with despair. He fought, he really did, but images of that firm body holding him tightly, whispering sweet nothings to him, made him twitch, and definitely not in a good way! A blush steadily took over his face until he was glowing with embarrassment.

A pair of slate grey eyes watched him hungrily, quickly noticing the blush and the slight tent in the front of Harry's trousers. He waited, expectantly, for the blow he knew that was going to come, and he was subconsciously preparing for a curse of some sort. It was Harry Potter he was dealing with, he expected no less!

What happened next seemed to shock both of them. Harry quickly looked him up and down, blatantly checking him out, before mumbling something and rushing of across the Hall, heading for the huge wooden door. A moment later, he was gone and out of sight. Draco was more than a little puzzled by Potters weird and out of character behaviour, pulling himself to his feet, unsure what to do next. The rest of the hall had quietened as they watched Harry's bid for freedom, looking expectantly over to Draco as if he suddenly knew the answer why he ran. He shook his head, silently answering the questioning gazes that watched him. He had no idea what had happened either.

Hermione was finally just starting enjoy the food that had magically summoned to all the tables, when movement at the side of the room drew her attention. It seemed Harry was finally awake. He was standing in front of Draco, his back to her so she could not see what emotions that crossed his face. She, like Malfoy, expected Harry to draw either his wand or his fist to a go at the Blonde. Her wand was suddenly in her hand as she prepared to intervene if she must.

Astonishment floored her and almost made her drop said wand, as she saw Harry Potter, the boy-who-stood-and-fought, ran away without a second glance back to anyone in the hall. She was about to stand and take over for Harry and take a shot at the blonde Slytherin, when she saw him stand to his feet, a look of shock and bewilderment on his face. A questioning stare at Draco, and shake of his head confirmed it. Harry really had just run away, with no apparent reason.

Harry Potter stared at the image before him, his eyes slightly glazed over with shock. The bathroom was silent, the dripping of a tap the only noise that was competing with the stuttering beat of his heart. He really was going into shock, he realised as he started to shiver and break out in a cold sweat. The image of his pale white face glared back at him, the famous scar showing vividly on his brow. His messy hair was a crow's nest, complete with a few twigs it seemed. "_Where the earth did he find twigs within the Great Hall?" _He thought vaguely to himself. The image of great black crow flying through a window and sitting on his shoulder, rearranging his black hair for maximum comfort, made him giggle crazily to himself. "Maybe I'll carry his chicks around, showing the wonders of the magic world, while avoiding Hermione's huge fat cat, Crookshanks."

The shaking had gotten so bad his teeth were beginning to clatter together noisily, but still he stood looking in the mirror, daring his image to complain about the cold and sick feeling that was taking over him. "It's like when I am near Dementors, this feeling, without the mental anguish" he spoke aloud to his reflection. He was now supporting his trembling body with his arms locked holding onto the sinks edge. Although his vision was beginning to waver, he refused to give up the self imposed staring contest he had started.

"They should have been here, you know that?" He whispered, noticing the bright green eyes dim with sorrow. "He would have torn that hat of my head, laughing and mocking the others, while whisking me away home to safety. She would have laughed at his stupidity and rescued me back, and explained the hundreds of conflicting emotions I feel."

This fight with himself was lost, as his arms finally gave way, causing his chin to smash of the tiled floor, causing a pain to shoot through his body. Wrapping his still quivering arms tightly around himself, he rolled into the foetal position, letting the puddle of blood under his head to pour across the cold slate tiles of the bathroom floor. The colour reminded him of a pair of cold glaring eyes, but as his vision and conscious left him again, he swore the face in his memory was smiling lovingly.

The twins stared around the hall, noticing and sniggering at the look upon their youngest brother's face.

"Hermione really has..."

"Our poor little brother..."

"Totally and..."

"Utterly under..."

"Her thumb!" They concluded together with a hysterical laugh, causing the people sitting around them to glance at them nervously. They smirked together, and made a huge show of whispering in each other's ears, stopping to purposely look at random people then giggle madly. The people who they stared at tried not to panic, but the reputation of the two red heads was legendary.

Standing as one, the answered the questioning gaze of their mother.

"Where going to the little boy's room" they told her in perfect unison, and then walked lazily through the great Hall doors and up the left corridor the first lot of boys bathrooms.

They stopped as one, staring at each other in concern before pushing the door open. Unknown too many, there was a serious side to the twins, and they had this ability to sense danger and trouble. That feeling had stopped them before entering the bathroom, each drawing their wands looking carefully around the room. So intent on escaping danger, they first missed the prone body lying under the sinks. George let out a surprised gasp and rushed forward, instantly noticing the blood on the floor.

"Fred, fetch Professor Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey from the Great Hall, it is Harry!" George quickly shouted, using his wand to stop the blood coming from a huge cut on his face.

Fred asked no questions, running back to the great hall and straight to the head teachers table. A quick word, and Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Remus and surprisingly Professor Snape all quickly followed the stuttering man back out of the main doors. Nobody seemed to notice the blonde haired man, noticing the worried look on all their faces, who quickly followed after them.

Hiding behind a huge curtain, Draco watched in horror as the pale and shaking body of Harry was levitated down the corridor, the worried face of Poppy casting muttered spells on his still body. As they came past his hiding place, the pale hand of none other than professor Snape sneaked around his curtain, grabbing his ear and pulling him out in the open.

"Follow" he snapped quietly, and then he stormed away after Potter and his following of Professors. Embarrassed, Draco kept his head down, trying to ignore the pastel pink that stained his cheeks. He rushed to catch up with the group ahead, following them into the infirmary.

Harry was lowered down upon a bed and with a flick of Remus's wand, is eyes were open, but seemed to be staring off into space, blinking occasionally. It was obvious he had no recognition of where he was or what was wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked the room in general, and to his surprise it was Professor Snape who answered. "Harry Potter has finally had the break down we have all been expecting since he entered this school six years ago. For years, he has been put under huge amounts of pressure; one young boy was expected to do what no grown magician could do. After years of death threats, attacks – both emotional and physical- is it really surprise now that his job was done, he could finally feel safe enough to finally let go?" This was stated in a quiet whisper, a look of almost regret in his dark eyes. "He just needs time to heal, and finally be allowed to be the young man he was meant to be, not the saviour of the bloody world."

Draco looked at Snape with a look of grudging respect, as did every other adult in the room. Walking over to his partner, he took Harry's hand in his own, and leaned over him, using his other hand to gently close those haunted green eyes. "Just sleep love, I'll watch over you." He whispered so quietly, that no one could hear him. The hand squeezing his was the only sign Harry heard him, before he felt him relax and slip off to sleep. Sitting by n the edge of the bed, Draco prepared himself for a long sit, refusing to leave Harry along any more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- A huge thank you to all that have read my story so far, especially the 11 people who have wrote a review, a huge thank you to you all! So here's the much waited next chapter, sorry it took a little while to get it done, but been working late all week. The next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow, as got a few days off! Using XXX as page breaks, as fan fiction keeps deleting the ones I used in first two chapters. Grrr. So enjoy and please remember to review! Kay.x

7TH Year Common Rooms

A pair of bright green eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to distinguish from the surroundings where he was. His vision was blurry, and it took a few moments to realise that he was missing his glasses. Feeling around on the wooden bedsit table beside the bed, he discovered the metal frames and pushed them on, balancing them on his nose. The room came into focus, and he let out a groan and flopped back into the pillows. The sterile white walls and ceiling, the shiny black tiles and the rows of medical potions on the right wall let him know he had spent the first night back at Hogwarts in the infirmary. He hated the room with a vengeance, and many a time he had to be physically dragged kicking and screaming to it. He couldn't remember being brought to it last night, and at the moment, he could not find the effort to care.

The white curtain that was used to help provide a minimum bit of privacy was pushed back, allowing him to see that he was the only one there. That wasn't really a surprise; school had only been open to the pupils for about 20 hours, not even a whole day. He decided this had to be a record, even for him.

Looking around the room, he was amazed and pleasantly surprised to realise he was on his own. For the first time in a long time he did not wake to the yells and worries of his friends. Don't get him wrong; he loved his adopted family, also known as Hermione and Ron and the rest of Weasley family, but they could be a little much. This peace and quiet was just what he needed. That was a lie, what he needed was to be up and getting on with his life. As there was no sign of madam Pomfrey and therefore freedom from this place, and he was still a little drowsy, he settled for the peace and quiet, and slipped back off to sleep.

XXXXX

The night before:

Draco looked around the room, taking in the neutral colours and four wall mounts showing the four houses side by side on the far wall. Large seats and couches were spread out in front of a huge fire place, with small tables sitting by the left wall, with wizarding chess boards set up. A book shelf took up the wall near the two sets of stairs leading to the bedrooms. Someone would think, on first view, that these would be the girls and boys stairs. They would sadly be mistaken.

"I have to share my room with Ron!" a shill voice shrieked into the sudden silence, all of the 7th year students still in shock they were to share a common room with the other houses.

Hermione came running down the left stairs, waving her hands wildly in the air. Her hair was like a lion's mane, and the expression on her face made just as fierce as one.

"Excuse me; I'm sure you just said you said you had to share a room, with a boy..." Malfoy asked more than a little confused, looking at the left stair case. "I thought that was the girl's rooms?"

Instead of answering such a question, Hermione just grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs. He struggled against her tight hold, and got nowhere. She was a Gryffindor on a mission; he had no chance of escape. She suddenly stopped in front of the forth door on the corridor and pointed at the sign on the door. Sure enough, the name plate boldly said "ROOM 4, LEFT CORRIDOR – RON WEASLEY & HERMIONE GRANGER"

"What the hell?" Draco muttered, looking at Hermione for permission to enter the room. With a look of hesitation, she finally nodded her head and they both entered the room and let out a gasp.

The bedroom had a large room screen splitting the room into two sections. On one side, the room was painted in warm ambers and gold, the other cool blues and greens. Each side had a large four poster bed, a chest and a wardrobe for their robes and clothes. A medium sized bookshelf sat at the bottom of each bed. In the middle of the room was a neutral area, with a couch and chair set in front of a small fire place, with a table big enough for both to use to do their work.

"I choose the blue side Hermione!"Ron yelled, pushing past the startled students in the room, throwing his bag and travelling chest on the floor before flopping on the bed with a dramatic pose. Draco looked around the room again, silently impressed with it. This was until his gaze fell on the Weasley lying on the bed.

"Good luck living with a Weasel Granger!" He drawled at her, pushing past her still staring form into the corridor, now searching the names on the doors trying to find his own room. After travelling up and down the corridor, it became apparent his room was up the other stairs.

Making his way back down the stairs, he summoned his belongings to follow him as he made his way up the right stair case. His mind drifted back to Harry, and he felt a little guilty that he had left him alone in the Infirmary. He was still sound asleep when he was literally chased out of the room by the monster that was Madame Pomfrey. He tried to explain he wanted to stay, but was quickly dismissed and ignored, so he followed a house elf up to the new house common room, or mixed house room if you thought about it. To ease his guilt, he promised himself to go see Harry before class started at 10am the next day, an hour later than usual for students to get their new time tables. As all 7th years now lived together, they would also share all classes, all in the interest of creating a "bond" with their chosen partners.

He wasn't sure to be surprised or not when his room and Harry's room was the first room in the corridor, Harry was famous for running late to all his classes. Pushing the heavy door open, he looked around the room appreciatory. One side was painted in deep greens and silver, the beds silk bedding obvious from even across the room. Before even looking at the other side, Draco made his way to the bed, lowering his belongings onto the floor to be unpacked later. This side was made for him. Standing again, he moved to the other side, and decided it was just as nicely decorated, if not in his colours.

The walls were painted in a warm orange, with reds and browns being used to make the room look warm and inviting. It looked like a safe Haven, and Draco decided it was just what Harry needed. The bed had a thick fluffy over throw, and seemed to beacon you to fall in and never leave it. Harry's belongs were already beside his bed, and his owls cage sat empty on the floor, his owl Hedwig in the tower with the rest of the owls at the school.

Looking at the cage reminded Draco of his new pet, and he made his way over to his belongings. On top of his chest sat a small glass aquarium and the hiss of its inhabitant let Draco know he was awake and annoyed. Using a quick flick of his wrist, the small tank returned back to its original size, and he set it down upon his book case at the bottom of his bed. The black and green snake peered at him, then turned tail and went to hide in a small stone hide situated in the cage.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." Draco mumbled to the snake, and a hiss was his only reply. "I'll get Harry to ask you what's wrong" he stated to the irritated snake before making his way out of the room to see who was in the common room.

XxxxxX

The first School Day

Harry was woken by Poppy prodding him with her wand, muttering something about nourishment potions. Opening one eye, he glanced at her, and instantly sat up at the sight of what was in her hands. Breakfast! She handed it to him, and watched with some amusement as he all but inhaled the food.

"Feeling better, are we, Mister Potter?" she asked a little smugly after he finished. Harry at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed and mumbled a soft apology and thanks for the meal. She waved that aside with a laugh, then handed him a sealed envelope. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, but quickly opened it anyway. Within it was a sheet with his class timetables and a letter for him about his current "condition". It stated he was suffering from PTSD, an anxiety disorder characterized by a terrifying physical or emotional event (read spending whole life being chased by evil dark lord, followed by killing said dark lord in death defying fight) causing the person who survived the event to have persistent, frightening thoughts and memories, or flashbacks, of the ordeal. It then went on to list possible side effects of said disorder. Harry stared at the letter, then at Poppy, then back at the letter.

"What the hell!" he all but yelped, when he read the part about counseling and physical and emotional checkups with Pomfrey. Poppy, who saw this coming stated firmly. "It is either this, at the school with me and possibly the help of other teachers,where you can continue your classes and life or we send you to St Mungo's Hospital. This is serious Harry!"

Harry just stared blankly at her before nodding his head reluctantly. She smiled down at him, before telling him to get dressed so he could get to class. He raced to comply; his head fill of confusing thoughts and images.

As he made his way to the door, his bag on his back, he thought he should thank who ever made up his bag for him. Madame Pomfrey yelled at him as he tried to quickly make his escape, "Professor Dumbledore and myself shall make appointment with you later this week Harry. Remember, this is for your own good." Harry just grimaced at the thought of having to talk to anyone about his "Problems". Growling quietly to himself, he made his way towards his first class, excitement quickly taking over his troubling thoughts. Classes were starting today, and how he had missed them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm so sorry for the slight delay getting this slightly shorter chapter, it just didn't want to written! A huge thank you to all my reviewers and readers, please continue to show your support and love for this story, I write it for you all! As only had three reviews last chapter, looking for 5 hopefully to put up next chapter, no point continuing writing if no one's reading it. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. Kay.x

First Rule of bonding- punching partner is not recommended

Out of the huge list of classes that he could have had, a double potion with Professor Snape was the introducing class for the new school year. Someone up above obviously had something against him. As he ran down the stairs leading to the dungeons, he prayed that class hadn't started yet. Although he had a letter from Madame Pomfrey stating the reason for his lateness, he wouldn't put it past Snape still to cause him hassle.

His dragon leather back pack lay precariously over his left shoulder, the silver buckles straining to keep all his parchments and books in the bag. His dress robes where hanging open and his school uniform was just as disorganized. His tie lay somewhere around his neck, and his shirt was un-tucked from his black trousers.

Turning the last corner to the potion's class, he was relieved to see the door still open, meaning class had not started. He rushed through the door, his face glowing red with exertion. Glancing around the room, he quickly became aware that all was not well. All the couples chosen by the Sorting Hat sat in pairs about the room, contentedly talking among themselves. This was so not happening! Looking around the room with determination, it quickly became apparent that only one seat was free, and that was beside the blonde smirking ferret, also known as Draco Malfoy.

"No way in hell! I refuse to spend 3 whole hours sitting beside you!" Harry quickly exploded, much to the surprise to the rest of the class. Malfoy just smirked victoriously, and patted the seat by him. "You do realise, Potter, that this is one of the conditions of the bond, and that we have to sit by one another for not just this class or day, but for the rest of the year?"The smirk on his face made Harry see red, and if asked, he couldn't honestly tell anyone what really happened at that moment.

What happened next was both a little unexpected and more than a little educational for the rest of the class. Harry Potter, Golden boy, launched himself at arrogant gloating partner, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. Straddling the blonde boy's body, he pulled his hand back and punched him straight in the face, and then let out an agonising howl of pain.

The bonded magic used during the sorting had decided that this sort of behaviour was not acceptable, and caused Harry to receive all the pain he inflicted upon Malfoy, plus an extra bit of pain as a reminder not to punish his partner. Draco just stared up into Harry's startled green eyes, and couldn't contain himself any more. He laughed, long and hard, that finally, he, a Malfoy, was being protected against the "Light One".

"Hit me again Potter, I dare you" He giggled helplessly, and couldn't believe that Harry made another go to inflict some bodily damage upon him. "Oh my.....you're so damn funny Potter, your making me cry! Stop, please, I can't breathe!" By this time Malfoy was gasping for breath, his face wet from tears of mirth. Harry had the starting a black eye over his left side of his face, and his lip was split. His eyes seemed to burn right into his soul, and if looks could off killed, Draco was sure he would now be singing with the angels.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, Professor Snape chose this moment to enter the room. His black robes flared behind him as he stormed into the room, and a look of confusion seemed to pass his face as he took in the sight before him. Raising a dark eyebrow, he decided to ignore the compromising position of the two boys and snapped out loudly, with more than a little sarcasm. "Boys, as attractive as you both seem to find each other; there is a time and place for that kind of behaviour. Take your seats before you earn yourselves detention! Sit!"

Harry blushed bright red, quickly forgetting the pain he was in as embarrassment quickly made him stand and fumble into his seat. Draco smoothly pushed himself to his feet, brushed down his robes and elegantly sat, quill at the ready to start class, as if nothing had just happened.

A mumbled "I'm going to kill you for this" from Harry was ignored, as class began. Draco had a smirk on his face for the rest of the day, and word quickly spread about the importance of staying civil with your partner, much Hermione's annoyance.

XxxxX

"I swear to Merlin, you are trying to kill me over here!" a shrill voice yelled across to the prone figure lying across the room. A half snort followed by more infuriating snores was the reply to Hermione's statement.

If she had not witnessed the "fight" earlier that day, she would have contemplated causing bodily damage to her "beloved" partner. Two nights into the school year, and she was ripping her hair out in frustration, sleep having long ago been forgotten. The rumbling snorts and whistles coming from across the room were driving her mental, and lack of sleep was making her violent! Finally, she decided enough was enough, and she threw her blankets back and stormed across the room, having to jump a little to get onto Ron's mattress.

However, infuriatingly so, as soon as she was near the soon to be dead red head, he stopped. Not a sound came from him. Scooting back of the bed a little, dismay filled her as he began to snore, stopping again as she leaned near him. She had found her answer. Weighing up the pros and cons, she grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and lay down at the bottom of it, sleep quickly taking her away, with not a peep being made from her partner.

XxxxX

As the sunlight poured through his open window, Ron couldn't decide whether to pull his blankets over his head or use his pillow to hide from the persistent light. Something had woken him, and he tried desperately to figure out what it was. He knew for a fact it was before 8am in the morning, so his alarm hadn't gone of yet. Ron, a proper morning person – not- had set his magical alarm so he had the minimum amount of time to eat and get to class, meaning maximum time in bed. Pondering this question of wakefulness, he almost dismissed the socked foot beside his head, hidden partially under his pillow. Almost.

"Morning foot." He mumbled sleepily, looking at the alarm clock which read 7.01am. Closing his eyes, he settled down for 59 minutes of sleep before sitting up quickly in his bed, unknowingly knocking his unknown guest of the bed onto the floor with a thump.

"Why's there a foot in my bed!"He yelled at the now missing foot, and then he heard something worse than Professor Snape when he discovered someone had slipped a inflatable doll into his bed one night, to help relieve all his stress, the quickly written note had stated.

Hermione stood quickly to her feet, hands planted on her hips, her wild bed head crackling around her in her temper. He swore her eyes flashed red before she began to rant and rave about his snoring and her only solution for a good night's sleep. She was just getting to the bit about finally having been happily asleep and being thrown of said comfortable position when Ron decided to he couldn't stay quiet any more.

"You spent the night with me?" He asked almost shyly, Hermione seemed to stop mid rant to observe him closely it seemed. After letting out a long sigh, she just nodded her head. "Are you still sleepy?" the red head inquired, and again a nod followed said question. He pulled back the covers beside him, motioning for her to climb in. After a moment of hesitation and possibly embarrassment – if going by the slight blush on her face , she climbed onto the mattress and snuggled down for a little sleep beside her "bonded" mate, leaving a small gap between them both as they fell asleep, a huge smirk on Ron's face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – A huge sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. Unfortunately, life has happened this last month, meaning my beloved cat passed away, my young chinchilla gave birth to two escapee fuzz buts and works just been crazy. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. It is a little on the short side, but the next one is part written already! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you give the will to continue this. Please read and review! Thanks. Kay.x

Chapter 5

Staring at the young man sitting beside him, Draco knew that he was being childish, but he was out of options. For the last three weeks, he had done everything he could think of to get Harry to accept the situation, and in turn, him. It was not working. Three weeks of sneers and underhand attacks and curses, it was obvious Harry was definitely not accepting the situation. So Draco was being as mature as he could, and playing the 'I do not see or hear Harry Potter game'. Childish, he knew, but he was fed up trying to be the peace maker.

Potions class was particularly difficult for Harry, as Draco had informed his godfather of his problems, and he happily let Draco work alone at his table, as Harry did not exist. Both knew it wouldn't be long before Harry had a temper tantrum, but until then they had their fun.

Harry eyes had been flashing violently for the last 15 minutes of class, and Draco could not help feel triumphant as he successfully caused Harry Potter to lose his cool uncaring front he had been wearing in his presence. Hermione seemed to be on Draco side, surprisingly, as she watched him skilfully cause Harry to lose his control. At first, she was firmly on Potter's side, throwing pointed glares and threats at Malfoy for the first week and a half. However, whatever lies the raven haired man had been spouting in his temper was obviously that, lies, and Hermione watched with astonishment as Draco tried to win Harry over. Chocolates, flowers, gifts and invites out were just a few of the peace offerings the blonde had tried to win the chosen one over with. Hermione watched open mouthed as Draco apologised in public for ever wrong doing he had committed not to just Harry but his trusted friends, and sincerely at that. However, the golden boy was pretending indifference at all this, and continued to scorn and mock not just Draco but the Slytherin house also. So that is how the golden boy suddenly became the boy who didn't exist to Draco and the Slytherin house. Hermione at first had told Draco of for being childish, but she let his have his game, for once feeling sorry for the blonde Malfoy who was trying so hard to change.

Reaching across Harry's work place to use his ink without permission was the last straw for the young man. Grabbing the offending hand, he held it tightly, silently laughing at the look of shock on the blondes face. Draco watched in astonishment as Potter grabbed his hand, holding it tightly in his hands. One could quickly over look this as a move to cause pain and trouble when you noticed the slight blush and sparkle in his eye. Harry was not unaffected by his charms, and the look of slight confusion on his face let Draco know he was just realising this himself. Just as quickly, the hand was dropped, and Harry quickly stood and left the class, with no word for the curious classmates and teacher.

XxxxxxxX

Harry lay for the 3rd night in the row, hearing the whispering voice that had haunted his nights. The shadows in the room made it look like there could be someone hiding in the corners of the room, watching both Harry and Draco. His comforter was pulled tightly against his body, his fingers white while they clutched it tightly under his chin.

He had quickly rushed out of his Transfiguration class after grabbing Malfoy's hand. He didn't expect the warm feeling he felt when holding his pale, smooth hands. He had meant to crush it, causing some pain, pay back for ignoring his for a few days now. He couldn't explain why he was having issues with Malfoy ignoring him, he should have been over the moon, but he hadn't liked it on bit. This had caused conflicted feelings in him. He didn't like feeling this way. So after much thought and consideration, he decided to take the mature option and decided to push all thoughts away which contained Draco Malfoy, successfully ignoring the whole problem. Childish, hell yes. Even he knew this, but at the same time, couldn't find the energy to care. He had bigger problems to deal with, and one of those was whispering threats into his room.

"_I'm going to kill him, the ungrateful little brat, I'm going to fill him with poison and watch him scream!"_A small quiet voice seemed to fill the room.

"_He's going to pray to me, and I shall laugh as he dies, captive to me!" _This was whispered viciously.

Harry pulled his blanket over his eyes like a small child scared of the monsters under the bed, telling himself he was imaging the deadly whispered voice. He told himself this ever night though. The voice seemed to echo around the room, making it near impossible to pin point where it was coming from.

"_And the little lion, he shall suffer too."_ The voice quietly stated. Harry couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine, for always the voice spoke of the Slytherin snake who betrayed him. He knew it was taking about him now.

XxxxxxxxX

Professor Snape watched in amusement as his Godson continued to play with the young man sitting beside him. He had been watching the two of them dance around each other, one desperate for recognition, the other clearly wanting to run and hid. To see the brave Harry Potter blushing and stuttering his words made him laugh, if only in his head. On the outside, he sneered at the mixed class of students.

The bushy haired know it all, also known as Hermione Granger, was silently bickering with her hats chosen partner. How the red haired boy had been decided a suitable partner stumped the professor, as he clearly wasn't the brightest of students. The saying opposites attract was clearly being used in this instance. Mr Weasley was clearly ignoring her constant whining, and doodling pictures of what seemed to be stick figure wizards in his potions book. This was clearly upsetting the girl, as books where sacred to her it would seem.

Draco had obviously stopped playing his little game, and was trying to persuade the other boy to talk to him. Potter was contemplating an escape from the room if his constant glances at the door where anything to go by. With a quick flick of his wand, the door slammed shut, locking itself with a loud snap. Snape couldn't help smirk as Potters face fell.

Turning to the board, he flicked his wand, and the day's lesson plan quickly revealed itself. After informing the class to write it down and follow the instructions, he sat himself down in his seat, glaring occasionally at the class.

When Mr Longbottom decided to cause his potion, which was meant to be a sky blue colour to go bright pink and frothy, he quickly rushed across the room before it had a chance to explode. "10 points from Gryffindor for not following instructions, Mr Longbottom," Professor Snape snapped at the startled boy. After safely deactivating the potion, he instructed the boy to clean up the mess and started to make his rounds around the room, criticising the many students who had made a mess of the potion.

Coming across Malfoy and Potter's work place, he was glad that at least one couple had got the potion correct, Mr Weasley even making Miss Granger to make a critical mistake by reading out the wrong list of ingredients to use. Draco was quickly finishing up the last part of the written part of the classes work, while Harry seemed to be sleeping on his parchment. Upon closer inspection, Snape became alarmed to see that Harry seemed to be in bad shape, huge black shadows under his eyes making him look ill and frail. Remembering his break down just a few weeks ago, the Professor dismissed the rest of his class. As the last student left the room, baring Mr Malfoy who seemed to realise something was wrong, Snape quickly contacted Madame Pomfrey for help.

After a fire call and a worried Pomfrey casting spells upon Harry, Snape quickly collected the young man into his arms and carried the young man through the school to the infirmary, a concerned and confused blonde haired boy following faithfully behind him. Later he would realise his mistake, carrying the boy instead of using magic allowed the world to see that Professor Snape did care, even if he usually hid it away. But at the time, Snape was just too worried to care.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- A huge sorry to all my readers, can't believe it has been over a month since my last update. Unfortunately, I have had a lot going on, including a funeral this month. Here's to a better future and quicker updates! Please Read and Review, you know I love reading them! One reviewer, Sols Heart (thanks! ) suggested possibly getting a beta. As this is my first fiction, not quite sure how to go about getting one and how they work, but if anyone is interested, please leave it as a review or a private message and I'll get back to you! Thanks in advance!

Chapter 6

Thoughts and Golden Eyes

Lying upon the crisp white sheets on the hospital bed, Harry couldn't quite believe that his life had come to this. Memories of the following few weeks haunted him, and all he could do was lie staring at the ceiling and remember.

(Flash back)

_He had been one of the first students waiting for the Hogwarts Express train, thrilled to be finally being able to return to the school and live one last year as a normal student – well as normal as the-boy-who-defeated-you-know-who could. _

_A flash of white caught his eye, and he peered down at the lonely newspaper that sat abandoned on an old rusty bench. The head line caught his eye, and with slightly shaking hands, Harry quickly picked it up, sitting on the cold seat provided. He read the article slowly, his anger and disbelief growing paragraph by paragraph._

The Hat of Romance at Hogwarts

After weeks of speculation, the Ministry of Magic have finally revealed that it has decided to go ahead with the arranged partnering scheme that has caused much controversy since the down fall of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. After the deaths of hundreds of both pure and mixed blood wizards, there was a fear that the population of the wizards in Britain will suffer greatly, with many old and powerful bloodlines dying out.

The Great wizarding world is at risk, as the rift caused by Voldemort about pure blood supremacy still seems to be in force, even after the war, with many pure blood families refusing to consider partnering with mixed and muggle born wizards.

The Ministry of Magic, who were under a lot scrutiny after their lack of commitment to Harry Potter during the war, have decided to have a trail period of this scheme in Hogwarts School before deciding to make this mandatory to the public.

With the help of the Head Master Professor Dumbledore, he has agreed that all 7 year students may be sorted by the legendary Sorting Hat into potential couples, with any couples that work being wed at the end of their school year.

The public will watch in awe and slight distrust, as once again the powers that rule us try and decide how we should live our lives. Let's hope this time they know what they are doing.

_Harry knew his hands were shaking and that he was staring of to space, but he shouldn't get his head around it. Once again his life was being fucked over, and no one thought to tell him about it._

(End of flash back)

Glaring at the ceiling, his hands tucked under his head, Harry lay thinking about everything that had happened over the last month. He knew he was purposely being an ass to Malfoy, but the constant up and down of his emotions lead him to lash out, and unfortunately Malfoy seemed to his target, whether intentionally or not.

The first day back in the school was as confusing as hell, especially when he saw the small tables spread out around the room. Joining the group of students, he fell in line, waiting for his name to be called out. He was just like a first year all again; full of tension, confusion and a little bit of curiosity. When his name was called and the hat announced that name, he laughed out loud, and asked it to tell him properly this time. When it repeated it out loud, quickly followed by Professor Dumbledore announcing it out to the full student body, he couldn't help but faint like a girl.

His memories on waking and going to the bathroom were vague and fuzzy, so he quickly thought on ahead, not wanting the panic to rise as he couldn't remember his thoughts or actions.

Draco Malfoy was a confusing topic to think about, as he had conflicting thoughts and opinions on him. On the one hand, he was his arch rival, his nemesis, the pain in his butt (not literally). Malfoy was the brat that made his life hell over the last 6 years, and between the two of them, they had said and done some pretty nasty things to each other.

On the other hand, Draco was the tall gorgeous silver eyed man who was going out of his way to woo him! He was sweet and thoughtful, making amends for his past and trying hard to be in his future. Yes, Harry could admit he was attractive, he had always noticed that about the blonde, but to have the whole school think he was gay...? Confused wasn't even the word that described his feelings on that.

He had noticed Malfoy's looks, but assumed even Ron would be able to recognise that the blonde man is a very good looking guy. The fact that he didn't notice girls that way conveniently slipped his mind.

XXXXXX

The wind was blowing harshly outside the castle, causing the leaves and branches of the whooping willow to groan and sway. A lone figure stood at the edge of the astronomy tower, his pale blonde hair glowing brightly against the darkness of the night. His robes were heavy with the rain that fell heavily from the sky, but still he stood out in the storm. A flash of lightening seemed to awaken him to his surroundings and he quickly glanced about himself before quickly rushing to the large wooden doors that lead into the main entrance of the school, a look like shock upon his face.

Draco looked behind him, watching the forbidden forest shake and moan with the winds howling through it. The rain was now falling in sheets, and lightening lit up the grounds, making the once welcoming gardens eerie and haunting.

His thoughts were flying through his head; the foremost one being why he had found himself alone outside in a storm. His last memory was snuggling warmly into his bed, missing the presence of his partner at the other side of their room. Harry would have to spend the rest of the week in the infirmary as a precaution. A rumble of thunder made him jump, and he pushed the doors open roughly, the heat of the school quickly invading his freezing body. Teeth chattering loudly, he ran down the corridors to his room, sleep and warmth the only main concerns on his mind.

XXXXXXXX

Outside the castle, hidden in the dark menacing shadows of the forbidden forest, a pair of golden eyes glared at the retreating form of none other than Draco Malfoy. A sneer crossed his face, allowing his sharp teeth to glimmer in the night. His partner had done his job well, luring his prey out of his bed and outside into the storm. His magic was a rare and power full gift, and the shadowed figure couldn't help but be proud he helped teach his companion how to control it. The doors being loudly slammed broke his train of thought, and instead of being annoyed, he laughed quietly to himself, his plan successfully being started.

Looking quickly around him, he cast a muffled spell and a bright flash of red erupted around him. His form quickly changed, becoming strong and powerful. Glancing back at the castle one more time, he ran into the forest, not leaving a trace of his presence behind.

XXXXXXXX

Snape quickly sat up, images of a pair of brightly glowing eyes and red flashes of magic haunting his dreams. A cold sweat covered his body, and his teeth seemed to be quietly chattering, whether from the cold or fear being unknown to him at his present state.

Throwing back his blanket, he quickly made his way across his room to his book case. Drawing out a tattered red leather book, hidden behind his potion masters book, he opened it and started to scribble madly into it, writing up his latest nightmare.

Years being at the service of a mad man had made him cautious, so he detailed any unusual thoughts, dreams or nightmares into his journal. He knew he would forget all details as the morning sun rose, so he decided he would rather be paranoid than finding out someone had trying to warn him all along.

After noting his last memory into the book, he shuffled into the en suit bathroom beside his bedroom, deciding a nice relaxing bath would ease his mind and body. The black and gold marble tiles were cold under foot, so he quickly mumbled a spell, allowing the bath tub to fill with hot soapy water and bubbles. Dumping his now sweat soaked night shirt and shorts onto the floor, he lowered his cold toned body into the water, allowing a moan of pleasure as the water helped his tired sore body.

Grabbing the shampoo, he quickly washed his limp hair until it once again felt silky and soft. The rumours and nick names of the greasy haired professor made him laugh, who would of known that Professor Snape, the dungeon bat, spent on time on his hair that the legendary Draco Malfoy.

XXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I am so sorry, this chapter has taken months to get up! Unfortunately my OH was taken into hospital and we had to move back home across the country. Things are finally looking up, with my new business taking off, so I promise regular updates! So here is short chapter, next one almost done and up in few days, as well as 2nd chapter for new fic A wolfs tale. So read enjoy, I had fun writing this one.

Chapter 7

If anyone watched the two figures making their way through the corridors of Hogwarts, they would have seen a dark brooding figure dragging behind a handsome stranger dressed in fine emerald green robes. The students, although curious at this unknown man's appearance at the school, kept their distance because of the man's companion.

Snape couldn't care what the students thought at that moment of time, as he was staring in horror at the figure who was accompanying him to the hospital ward.

"...and the potion is important, as you know, to help with your anxiety attacks and helps with your sudden mood swings..."

Snape listened with half an ear to the man's conversation, while anxiously checking no one could hear them.

"...that you still wear the glamour...what..?"

The sudden hand across the man's mouth made him stop suddenly, glancing at the Professor whose face was becoming paler and paler.

"Enough, you are here for Potter! No-one else! I can't listen to this nonsense" Snape suddenly yelled, worried eyes looking frantically into the shadows of the corridor.

"That is what I am talking about" his companion replied smugly, continuing his walk to the ward. "You just need a good game of C.O.D or Halo that will sort you out, wonder if they have an internet connection" he mumbled to himself with a thoughtful look, leaving Snape confused and worried for his sanity.

Quickly shaking off the bewilderment that he felt, he increased his pace, in the slim hope that his sanity may survive if he got rid of the demon in front of him. He almost felt sorry for Potter. "Cod...don't know how a fish will help..."

Suddenly stopping, Snape paled in shock, holding his breath to try stop the inevitable. He felt SORRY for POTTER! As he started to work his way into a panic attack for the insanity of it all, a pair of strong arms came round his body and pulled him into warm and friendly hug.

''It's OK Severus, a good hug is all you need'' the mysterious man held him tight, watching as Snape's face went from white to red.

The blast of the spell was felt all the way at the Ministry of magic. The students who witnessed this were convinced a wild magical creature had broken into the school, or the poor man was under some dark spell, as they just couldn't believe someone was mad enough to hug their Professor Snape. They later confirmed that Professor Snape really did blow the whole corridor up and yes, there really was a crazy man who laughed through the whole thing. Several students were convinced the spell back fired on Professor Snape as he was heard agreeing that maybe he should try COD. None knew why the Professor wanted a fish.

Harry had heard the explosion, but had problems of his own, like where he was going to hide Professor Dumbledore. It had started off as a normal conversation, with the Head teacher enquiring about his health and well being and quickly escalating to an argument about the "Greater Good". It could be said that Harry won that argument, as somehow during their disagreement he had accidently transformed one of the greatest wizards in time into colourful magical looking bird of paradise. He was a fairly small parrot sized bird, and was being shoved into a box under Harry's bed. Unfortunately, unknown to the teen was that bird had the ability to talk and the parrot like creature began to yell for help and something about the greater good. With a loud screech, Dumbledore took flight, and Professor Snape and his companion walked in on Harry yelling at the teacher to get of the curtain rail and into the box.

"Dumbledore, get your feathered ass of that rail and into the box before I feed you to Crookshanks!" Harry yelled, more than a little frustrated at the bird that had began to call him names.

"And what do you plan to do with the Head Teacher after boxing him up, Mr Potter?" Snape drawled from the door way, quickly realising who the bird was.

"Oh Fuck, bird tell me Snape did not just walk in through that door?" Harry half pleaded to the angry bird.

"You are a naughty boy, and are going to be spanked!" Dumbledore giggled from on top of the curtain rail.

"I am not feather brain!" He retorted, a flush on his face.

"Uh Hugh!" The bird insisted madly.

Professor Snape was quickly forgotten as the boy and bird started to fight again in earnest, with many colourful and inventive swears and insults. Snape would have been impressed, if the boy hadn't forgotten about his presence.

Stalking across the room, Snape snatched up the box from under Harry's bed. Glancing down, he had to look again, and then a third time to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Mr Potter, if you are quite finished, would you kindly explain this?" Severus asked in deceptively calm voice. He held onto the urge to either yell, knowing things could badly go wrong if he did. The most powerful wizard in the wizarding Britain was currently a parrot in the same room.

"Umm... He kind of had it coming, you know?" Harry seemed to try and appeal to the Professor. Snape looked at the box again, and then at Harry, one eye raised high, a look of disbelief on his face.

Harry's defensive look made Severus put his hands up in surrender; even he could see the funny side of it. Sending a stunning spell at Dumbledore, he calmly picked up the unconscious head teacher and left the room, carrying the card board box addressed to Edinburgh Zoo under his left arm.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Aren't I clever, chapter 8 up in just a few days. For any confusion in last chapter, COD – stands for Call of Duty, a video game as well as halo. Both are war like shoot 'em up game, loved by many gamers. My new character is also explained in this chapter. Please read, review and enjoy.

Chapter 8

Healer Edge stood back and watched in amusement as the two wizards and the bird seemed to dance around each other, each trying hard not to upset the other too much. Well the two wizards were, Dumbledore the parrot had some fairly inventive things to yell about. The occasional

"It's for the greater good" seemed to put both Severus and Harry's hackles up. It wasn't until professor Snape left the room with the offensive box and Professor Dumbledore that the healer decided it was a good time to announce his presence.

"That was some fairly impressive magic young man" he said with a warm smile, trying to ignore how Harry automatically took up a defensive position, his eyes quickly looking for escape routes.

"My name is Healer Edge. I will be your captain for the remainder of this journey. If you could please follow at a reasonable distance, we shall proceed." At that, the seemingly crazy man swept out of the room, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

Harry was confused, with a capital C. He sneaked out the door, and looked down the corridor, and saw the strangest sight. The crazy healer was skipping down the corridor, singing some mental little song. If this wasn't bad enough, it was around Professor Snape he was doing it. Harry watched in horror as the crazy man kept going on and on. He prepared himself for the explosion that was sure to happen. What happened next left him feeling shocked and a little in awe of this new man. Professor Snape, the dungeon bat of Hogwarts, fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. His shoulders were shaking and Harry became quite distressed for the man until he heard the laughter. Snape laughed loud and hard, and could not seem to stop. Every time he glanced up at the Healer, another round of laughter started again. A shouted "Enough" from the professor seemed to stop the two of them.

Healer Edge glanced behind him and winked at Harry, yelling "If you want to eat, you should hurry along Mr Potter, we can't wait around for Severus all day!" Harry hurried down the corridor, walking past a still kneeling Snape.

Stopping beside the head of House, he whispered "Are you alright Sir?" The smile on the man's face made Harry stare, and then offer his hand to the kneeling man. Surprisingly Snape took it, before lightly tugging Harry in the direction of the great hall.

"Dinner will be ready soon, and I'm hungry" he explained, letting go of Harry's hand before yelling insults at the still skipping Healer.

Healer Edge glanced over at Harry during the meal, happy to see him talking and laughing at with his class mates. Why Madame Pomfrey had felt the need to isolate the poor lad, he would never know, but now he would use everything he knew to help the young man.

Glancing over to his best friend, he remembered another young man who he helped many years ago. Staring over at Professor Snape, he couldn't believe that the Professor still felt the need to wear a glamour.

When Edge met Snape, he had just had his inheritance at the age of 17, and he was horrified that his appearance had changed as well as his magic strengthening. Under the glamour was a handsome lonely man who was afraid to show the world who he really was. After coming back from the Dark Lord, the two of them had worked together to help Snape get over his fears and troubles after spending time with the psychotic wizard, but Severus was determined to keep his glamour as repentance for not saving Lily Potter.

A disturbance at the doors of the Great Hall caused everyone to stop eating glance over at what was happening. It seemed to be a day of weird and wonderful things, as it seemed Professor Dumbledore had escaped whatever cage Snape had placed him in, and he seemed to have a partner in crime. In the professors claws, singing and yelling in all his glory, was none other than the sorting hat.

"On this mighty day I sing my song

To let you see what is right and wrong

Hidden faces must see the light

As love glows strong, true and bright

Dark warrior please do not sneer

I will help you fight what you fear

With tooth and claw I will defend

I'll keep you safe, my trusted friend

You will keep me safe from the moon,

With trusted spells and an ancient rune

I finish this song, decided by fate

Step forward Lupin and Snape."

Total silence followed the short song, before an uncertain Lupin shuffled out of his seat and nervously across the floor, very much looking like a scared wild animal that would bolt at the first sign of danger.

"Hurry Up, you silly creature!" The sorting hat yelled, and Lupin quickly made his way towards the parrot and hat currently sitting at an empty space at the Slytherin Table. "Well put me on!" the hat demanded and Lupin complied, pulling the hat down over his eyes. A couple of ''Hmms'' and ''Ahs'' escaped the hat before he yelled for Snape. The head of house raised an eye brow at his companion, but Edge had no idea what was going happen either.

Strutting to his house's table, he picked the hat up and also pulled in on to his head. The hat yelling "I knew I was right! I would do a happy dance if I had legs" Startled a few, including Snape who was still wearing the hat. Placing the hat back down on the table as the hat demanded, the hat seemed to share a silent conversation with Dumbledore, and then the parrot began to laugh and giggle, which was quickly forgotten as the hat yelled "Professor Severus Snape and Professor Remus Lupin have an acceptable bonding match, as announced by the hat of Romance. You will be bound by magic for the rest of this year!"

The yells from around the room drowned out the hysterical parrot, and the two professors seemed to have a moment of perfect understanding, both asking at the same time, "Can we burn it?"

One blonde Slytherin yelling, "You got one too Sir. Aren't we so lucky!" was totally ignored.

The ancient hat of Hogwarts, created in the time of the four great founders almost became a ball of fire, as he escaped his horrifying death by two enraged wizards on the back of a giggling parrot.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – the first thing I have to say is I'm alive! I have seemed to disappear for the last 6 months, and I only have myself to blame. Life seemed to catch up, I'm planning my wedding and horrible writers block nearly killed this story. Mouse116 has saved the day, and helped write this very funny chapter. Thank you! Please write a review, I'd love to hear ideas on what you think of characters and where you think this story should go. Thanks to all my readers. On with the chapter!

Chapter nine

The med room war begins...

There have been many battles throughout the wizarding world's history, Merlin vs. Morgana, Dumbledore vs. Grindelwald, Voldemort vs. Harry Potter but these were like girl slapping matches in the school playground compared to the battle between Healer Edge and Madam Pomfrey.

It all started after the epic meal that in Harry believed should go down in History, 'The Day Snape and Remus were bonded together'. The sure shock of it almost set what was left of Harry sanity flying.

Snape and Remus?

Snape and Remus?

**SNAPE AND REMUS!**

'_The world has gone crazy' _he thought, feeling a slight detached from the world, as he watch both professors work together trying their damn hardest to fry both the sorting hat and Professor Dumbledore, now named 'Dumberbeak' by both furious lecturers. Dumberbeak was still flying around the hall, carrying the hat, cackling in a way that Voldemort would be proud of.

After a few minutes of throwing fire balls and one half-cooked Hufflepuff (that got between Snape's fire ball and Dumberbeak's ass) Professor McGonagall was able to gain control of the situation by using a freezing spell on both the Dumberbeak team and the professors before getting two other teachers to side- transport them to Dumbledore's office to continue their discussion in private. The children were then sent up to their dorms, all par from one savoir of the wizarding world which was dragged back to the infirmary by the fuming Med- witch whom thought that he had sneaked out of his bed just to test her (No amount to explaining was going to help, as no one believed him). So Harry let himself fall back into the cooling numbness of the last few days, detaching himself from the world around him as he was dragged back to the infirmary, ear ring with the empty words of Madam Pomfrey lecture of him being ill and needing help.

Sitting in the med bed a few hours later, as Pomfrey had used a sticking charm on him, Harry stared at the white wall in front of him. This was his life, no control and no say. He felt like shouting and screaming at everyone and anyone that could hear him. It was his life, HIS! He could handle this small problem himself; he killed Voldemort for Merlin's sake. So what if he was a little upset, he just lived through and stopped a god damn war. He was allowed to be a little upset and now that he had done what the world wanted, what did the wizarding world decide to do? They labelled him crazy and unstable.

So now he was staring at the white wall, a wall that was so clean is seemed to sparkle, with no small marks or indents to make it a little more interesting. He was staring at a wall while his friends were in their dorms enjoying life.

The same wall that he has stared at for the last six days, par from today when he was able to go to the great hall and meet his friends for the first time, as they will not help him heal if they kept coming in to see him all the time, chimed Pomfrey.

A white, dull and very boring wall when everyone else is upstairs in their dorms laughing and smiling at each other. He was trapped.

At that moment something inside Harry snapped at that thought and his magic came pouring out, smashing the sticking charm to pieces. Jumping up out of his bed, Harry stomped towards the door. He was getting out of here...Now! Not just this ward but the whole wizarding world. He had done his duty, now he wanted peace.

He had enough.

No more, he is going to live his life, HIS WAY! The rest of the world could politely bugger off!

He was the second richest man in the wizarding world (Draco was still the richest somehow) and he was going to buy his own island. Yes, a large island that he going to called Harry's Island- Everyone Else Bugger Off, HIEEBO for short. On this island there was going to be everything that Harry had ever wanted. A huge castle with a colossal bedroom with the best bed in the world , as much food as he wanted, a quidditch pitch for him, the twin joke shop, a candy shop, a television, a horse stable with horses, a muggle computer, music... everything he had ever wanted and was denied. Oh and a swimming pool, he added as an afterthought.

Yes everything.

''Mr. Potter, what are you doing out of that bed!''

The voice cruelly stopped Harry from the important job of naming all his of twelve horses, making him let go of the door knob and turn and glare at the source of the voice. The sane side of his brain which knew that he was acting as crazy as Gilderoy Lockhart cringed in guilt at the horror and worry in Pomfrey eyes but this was pushed aside by the inner child that felt unloved, angry and wanted to live on HIEEBO, that was laughing gleefully at the woman's fear.

As he was going to open his mouth and let out the tidal wave of negative feelings towards the worried med-wife, when the door came flying open and smashed into his back, making him crash into the door, knocking his head on the clean sparkling floor. Why did everything have to sparkle!

As Harry eyes came back into focus, Harry swore on his wand that there was three Dumberbeaks flying around in a circle above his head, laughing at him. Shaking his head, the three dumberbeaks gave way to a pair to green eyes which glittered with worry

''Harry, are you o.k.?''

Lowering an arm dressed in a purple dress robe, Harry quickly got to his feet with help and now looked at the man that had helped him up of the floor. The same man who had just knocked him down and whacked his inner child back into the deeper part of his brain, Healer Edge.

''What?' 'Harry snapped, thinking maybe standing up was not a good idea. He swayed about until Healer Edge grabbed him, wrapping his arm around his waist and turning him toward a newly transfigured leather seat.

As he sat down, he felt a hand run through his raven locks, prodding the area that just met the floor at high speed. He winced once as the hand run over one part of his head and quickly felt the warm flow of magic flowing from the hand, chasing away the pain.

''Well, it seems that there is no damage from your trip, and you did not even send me a postcard from down below. Shame on you! There you go, no sign of a _concussion _or worse, a cracked skull, your head maybe as thick as my buddy says so" chirped Healer Edge as he removed his hand from Harry's head. "Ok Harry look at me" Removing his head from his hands, Harry took a good look at the new healer. 

He was about average size with a lean body type. His hair was black ( but not midnight black like Harry but more coal black) which was spiked up in sharp spikes that highlighted is lime green eyes. Eye's that freaking sparkled with playful mischief like Professor Dumbledore but also with a steel like his beloved friend Snape that told people that he would not take any trouble when he his serious. He was wearing a plum purple robe cut in the latest fashion with a black trouser and a button up black fitted shirt. Harry could see many bits and bobs like a muggle first aid box attached to his belt off to his left hand side and his ward holder peaking out of his right hand sleeve. A pair of tall dragon skin boots finished the look. 

Harry quickly decided he was the weirdest looking healer he ever seen.

Once he stopped staring at the man in front to himself, Harry quickly became startled that Madam Pomfrey had not came barrelling over to lecture him like normal. Quickly scanning the room, Harry burst out laughing when he spotted the med-witch.

In the centre of the room, stood Madam Pomfrey trapped in what looked like a large pink bubble. Inside the bubble, flying around her head was flowers of all colours and what look like blown up love heart. Fluffy bunnies, kittens and puppies were running around at her feet on top of a patch of grass. What was so funny was the pure look of loathing that was being sent at the healer whom just turned and waved back happily then turned to Harry.

"Well Harry, I better introduce myself, I am Healer Eric Edge, my computer name is BUNNY117 and I love playing C.O.D, Halo and any other game that you could blown things up...''

Harry zoned out the wizard as he went on and on, '_only Draco like his voice is much'_ he thought to himself

Harry snapping back to reality when Edge cleared is voice and gave him a pointed look.

''Mr Potter, Madam Pomfrey and myself will be having a little chat, so why don't you sit there and enjoy the show''

A foot rest magically appeared under Harry's feet and a steaming cup of what look like hot chocolate blink into existence in Harry's hands. The smell of the cup contents was divine and caused his mouth to water. The rich, deep smell of the chocolate fanned throughout the med-room chasing away the normal everyday smell of bleach and antiseptic. Harry wanted to drink it so much but his survival instincts were screaming at him.

'_What if it is drugged?'_

'_Poison?'_

'_A love potion?'_

Chuckling caused Harry to stop glaring at the cup and turned to face the amused Healer.

''There nothing in it, Harry. Go on it my speciality''

Seeing Harry's wary look, Healer Edge sighed and smoothly drew his ward from his arm holder.

Harry quickly drew his first ward from the invisible holder on his left hand side in contrast to Edges. Long buried war feelings came springing up in his mind: body build, how powerful the enemy is, escape routes. All of this was thought in under a minute.

Healer Edge realised that he had made a mistake in drawing his ward, when Harry's own seem to appear out of midair. Edge quickly dropped his ward hand to his side and held out the other up, showing that he meant no harm. The look in the young man's eye saddened him as he had seen the look on retired aurors and war wizards.

'' I am only going to do a reveal spell to show you that the drink is safe, is that ok?''

He did not realise that he was holding his breath until Harry nodded and held the cup out to him.

''_Revealic ingredientslic''_

Slowly blacked printed words came rising out of the cup in waves.

**Chocolate**

**Milk**

**Hot water**

**Sugar**

**Marshmallows**

**Fire whiskey **

Seeing the teenager raise his eyebrow at the last ingredient, the Healer smirked smugly as his patient leaned back and took a large gulp of the hot chocolate and snuggled back into his seat.

'_One down, one to go.' _Edge thought happily to himself.

Turning back to the med-witch, Healer Eric Edge schooled his face blank and prepared himself for war.

Waving his wand, the pink bubble popped, releasing one extremely pissed off med-wife that put Voldemort to shame. The battle was on. Harry watched on, with a smug grin on his face.

'_Where is pop corn when you need it?' _Harry pondered.


End file.
